


Growth Doesn't Come Without Trials

by Cullen13barbee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hair-pulling, Loss of Limbs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Gore, Moaning, Modern Era, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Personal Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, PreOverwatch, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Jesse McCree, Trouble, handjobs, only slightly canon, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullen13barbee/pseuds/Cullen13barbee
Summary: Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada must better themselves as the world changes around them. Only they don't realize that time has a funny way of finding help when in need.





	1. In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm writing so hopefully not only yall take it easy on me, but try and enjoy the ride. First public fic and public smut!

Hanzo Shimada thought nothing of this dinner his father forced him into "enjoying". The woman sitting across from him was no doubt a beauty, but the only merit she had was perfection in his father's eyes. Between her ebony and silky hair and dark charcoal eyes, her skin looked beyond fair and fragile. Although that was far from the truth of her. Kaika Hasu stood as the only heir to the rival clan the Shimada's ever truly concerned themselves with. Ignoring most of the actions of Overwatch and their lesser known quadrant: Blackwatch. Kaika faked a smile as she tried to regain Hanzo's uninterested gaze.

 

"What ails you Shimada-san?" Hanzo turned his nose up at her, hearing the lack of true interest in her tone.

 

"You and I are well aware of our arrangement. I have no desire in you other than to appease my father. Your presence is merely tolerated in my eyes." Kaika pursed her lips together, unsure of his true feelings in this moment.

"Is it my gender or our betrothal that bothers you?" Hanzo snapped his head around, nearly losing his composure and hair coming slightly undone out of his high-setting bun. How did she know? Is this why they only discussed business around the Elders and his father? "What is part of MY life is MY business has no hold over you Hasu-san. I should think our meeting for today shall end. I wish not to waste what patience I must on you." Hanzo stood quickly, forcing out a half bow with Kaika smugly smiling and bowing in return. Hanzo's ears flared red and he marched to his room, arms folded sternly over his kyudo-gi. He inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to regain his composure. "Hanzo? Anija?" called Genji's cool voice. He knew when Hanzo was upset, it was best not to poke the dragon. Hanzo didn't turn, instead choosing to pout and stare at a painting of his father and mother. "Why must she be so....-" "Stubborn? Rude? Yeah I know, almost reminds me of someone." Genji snickered, reaching a hand out to Hanzo's back. Hanzo quickly turned, catching his wrist with a painful twist. Genji let out a howl like that of an injured wolf. "If you actually did as father said, you'd know better than to try that." "Anija please..." Genji whimpered, his hand turning the color of the blooming cherry blossoms. Hanzo sighed. I really shouldn't bully him, but he always finds a path to my buttons. Hanzo let go, turning fully to Genji and stepping back. He watched Genji hold his wrist, eyeing Hanzo. "Brother, father had wanted me to tell you that we could visit the festival, no extra training today. Please tell me you won't have a stick up your ass and will come with me?" Hanzo rolled his eyes at his brother's puppy dog eyes. Weakness. "Why should I partake in such a childish wish?" He grinned, almost proud of his reasoning.

 

"Because it may mean my brother finally gets some dick to replace the stick up his ass."

 

Hanzo froze, embarrassment flooding his face and ears. The thought of the loss of his virginity almost made his insides turn into lava. An uneasiness pouring into shaking hands under his armpits. "And if I indulge my wreckless brother with such company?" Genji grinned, knowing he got to Hanzo, "You get away from Hasu-san for the evening."

 

***

 

Hanzo adjusted his bright green kyudo-gi, thoughts of only Genji abandoning him still fresh on his brain. Of course he'd prefer chasing skirts than "spending time" with me. He strolled slowly through the confetti and cherry blossomed streets of Hanamura's bright and light festival. He shook his head. I will surely make sure to hurt Genji harder when I find him. Hanzo gently sipped his pho as he stopped at a bench, taking the time to watch children throw small balls into goldfish bowls filled with small koi fish. He sat for what seemed like forever. But time has a funny way of working our lives. Suddenly, there was an almost sickening smell of smoke. He crunched his nose in disgust. What could produce such an awful smell he thought. Turning his head stood a tall man grinning down at him.

 

Jesse never had much slack, mostly due to his sneaking and lying habits. So when he chose to tour the festival instead of stay afar to gather intel on the Shimada heirs, he knew Gabriel would not be too happy. He made sure to gorge himself on noodles as well as take in the local scene. Jesse may wander and enjoy play, but he took his role in Blackwatch seriously. That is, until he saw the most gorgeous man alive a few feet away from him. The man was shorter than himself, but stood almost taller in regality. His features were sharp and crisp. His long black hair shone in the festival bulbs. Jesse could even see just how inky black it was in contrast to his smooth, crème skin that sat unaffected under a green dress-like thing. He smiled, head already buzzing of naughty thoughts of how he could snake his hands and tongue under his clothing to taste the sweet smell that came from him. Jesse chucked, watching the man fidget nervously with his hair. As if he needed to. Though he was in plain clothes, Jesse decided to interact with this dangerous looking gentleman. Upon approaching, he was met with very dark and powerful eyes. Jesse could swear he could feel a powerful beast lying beneath the man's own skin. "Howdy darlin'. I'm uh, sorry to come up unannounced but I jus' can't help myself. Gotta let God know I found one of his angels." He added a devilish grin and wink to further his point. Hanzo blushed rapidly, quickly looking away. He'd been flirted with, but never in such a fashion. Let alone from an American. However, he was quite different that others who visited. He had scruffy almond brown hair, caramel skin, and light brown speckled eyes. Almost honey-like. Hanzo snorted. "Do such lines automatically draw you an easy lay?" Jesse laughed, "Oh! Even better! Such a powerful voice to express a man's sexiness! Even speakin' English!" He slapped a hand on his cheek, acting faint. "How could I of ALL people be so lucky as I am now?!" Hanzo stood to face the man, only to feel dwarfed by the man's height and muscles. He looked very western...but fed greatly. He sterned his face, trying to push the blush down to his chest instead of his face. "You remind me of my brother."

 

"Then isn't that a goo-."

 

"Very immature and knows not of the fire he plays with."

 

"Is that a death threat?" Jesse joked, dropping his voice softer and down an octave, "-because then I might just have to play your game." Hanzo frowned, straightening himself and letting this stranger see the beginnings of the Shimada clan. "Insolent cowman. Your charms hold no value to me as I am not some school girl."

 

"Then," Jesse said grinning harder, leaning against the stone statue that cradled the bench,

 

"I'm glad in not interested in school girls." Hanzo snorted in disgust. His eyes rolling to the side as he scanned the crowd for Genji. Surely only his idiot brother sent this scruffy bastard to pester and annoy him. What caused this man to feel no fear or concern about approaching him? Was he unaware of who he was? Of what he trains for? Hanzo turned away, walking past the gruff man and to a back ally way he was sure the man couldn't follow. He nearly jogged, keeping his composure straight and fluid. Twisting and turning the complicated corners, not needing to turn his head or eyes. He knew this path all too well. Between chasing down Genji and playing with his mother-

 

He shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on old feelings. When he arrived at the gardens right outside Shimada Tower, he couldn't help but overhear the loud CLUNK CLUNCK of heavy spurs come to a halt a few feet behind him. Hanzo was nearly impressed...nearly. How could such a loud man not make anymore noise that those awful things that decorated his brawny ankles. This meant this man was trained somehow. Overwatch? Perhaps.

 

"Darlin', if you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask." There it was again. That damned accent. It was definitely southern. Possibly Texas? New Mexico? "Look. I know I'm just some guy, but if I was worthy of your time and day I'd be damned grateful ya know?" McCree cooed. He took a daring step forward, hoping to not alarm the smaller Japanese man. Hanzo huffed, turning his face only slightly to catch the other man's gaze. He looked almost like a beaten puppy. "Why should I talk, let alone TRUST, such a heathen like yourself?"

 

"I....uhh... Ya got a point there partner. I'm....I'm Jesse." McCree stuttered, feeling himself reveal his real name before it could be caught on his tongue. Hanzo let a small corner of his lip curl up in a almost wolfish grin. Thank you for the info Mr. Jesse he thought sinisterly. He debated if he should give a completely false name or if he was not as stupid as the man looked with that goofy hat. "And what makes you think I should share my name Mr. Jesse?" McCree thought he'd die. The way the man tried to roll his name on his tongue made his pants a slight bit tighter. He couldn't stop looking into his dangerous eyes. He prayed to God Gabe would continue letting Jesse gather "intel". "Because," he drawled, "I do hope to find myself graced by your gaze." Jesse smiled big, showing off his big pearly white teeth. He bowed slightly, showing his consideration for the culture and taking the view in of Hanzo's structured and slightly meaty cleavage. He snapped his eyes to meet Hanzo's, which were fixated on McCree's ripping muscles flexing in his shirt. When Jesse stood tall, Hanzo looked up to keep his stone look at the man. Something stirred inside him. Nothing of power or concern. But of something deep at the bottom of his stomach. "Perhaps." Hanzo started. Was he actually considering letting this man be in his presence? "But it would be upon my terms. If you prove yourself worthy, maybe you shall know my name." McCree smiled huge, feeling so giddy he was worried he'd explode before this mystery man. "I'd be more than happy to oblige to ya...sir." He added a wink for good measure; smiling even wider when he saw Hanzo's blush run from his chest up to his high cheekbones and ears. Hanzo stiffly but politely bowed and only turned to leave after McCree tipped his silly hat. Hanzo would never admit that he watched the man leave purely because of his bubbly and thick ass in jeans.

 

***

 

Jesse stared completely dead, fish-eyed as Gabriel tore into him for his minimal intel. "How could you just wander like a damn lost animal Jesse?!" Gabriel roared in frustration.

 

" 's not like I outright told him 'Hi! My name is Jesse McCree. I work with a subsection of Overwatch called Blackwatch. Care to follow me back to base?' "

 

"I wouldn't put it pass you."

 

"Aww come on now. Fuck you."

 

"Please. I was almost hoping you were out getting your dick wet. Instead of fucking around and possibly blowing our ENTIRE operation and why we're here! You think I'M a hard ass? Just wait, if Jack- I mean...Commander Morrison finds you. You bet I'm serving your ass first."

 

"Alright alright. But I didn't ok DAD?"

 

Jesse huffed. I wish I could've brought the cutie back. He glared at Gabriel; only to have an almost power hungry gaze hitting him. "Then I'm going to bed. Lotta shit I otta do tomorrow then?" Gabriel let out a harsh breath through his nose. "Whatever Jesse. I expect you to be out and back in the ally at 10 am sharp." Jesse nodded, unloading Peacekeeper as he kicked his heels and whistling an old western tune. He quickly undressed, feeling the stick of sweat pulling against his shirt. He was still grateful he didn't wear his heavy vest. Would've made it hard to keep up with that gorgeous man. He grinned, setting his hat gently on the stool next to his bed. He lazily flopped onto the old, dusty mattress. Sighing loudly, he started wiggling himself deeper in the divot in the mattress. God...the way those eyes followed me. He hummed low as he reached down to cup himself. It surprised him to find he was already half hard. And just from the thought of the man's eyes cutting into his very soul. Jesse closed his eyes. His thoughts raced from the man's flush pectorals to his long, inky hair. "Fuuuuck........" His hand began stroking his thick cock from the base to the tip. He rubbed his calloused thumb over the head, pulling the skin back to wipe the small droplets of precum forming there. Jesse readjusted to slip off his boxers with his free hand. The cool air hit his overheating stomach and he grunted in relief. His mind wandered to the man's soft pink and puffy lips. Only able to imagine what they'd look like engulfing his own member. He sped up the pace; his knot beginning to coil harder. No, he thought. Not until I can remember every angle of him. Of...this "-san" of some sort. His mind whizzed around names. Shamefully, only thinking of western names or horribly racial stereotypic ones. He cupped his balls tighter, stroking faster when those dark eyes came circling back into his mind. "Ahhhh........" he grunted, beginning to lose his composure and rhythm. His cock twitching and spitting more and more droplets as he envisioned just how gorgeous the man would look with his hair down. Letting it spill and pool over Jesse's soft pillow. Sex blown through his eyes and hair as Jesse bottoms out in-

 

"Aww fuck!........shit........darlin'......" he sputtered out, pumping just too hard for comfort. He didn't care. He only thought of the man's eyes blow as he rode through his orgasm. Even after he spilled all over his hairy abs; he continued to stroke his spent cock lazily. It wasn't until his member began to feel raw that he pulled away from oversensitivity. What was truly his name? How was he affiliated with his target: Genji Shimada? Jesse shrugged. Grabbing an old shirt, he hazily cleaned himself up and pulled the blanket (well, what was left of a moth-eaten blanket) and began to drift off to sleep. All the while, visions of strong but beautiful dragons raced across his mind. Maybe next time, he wont over indulge in those damn noodles.


	2. Deeper Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse fully understands who Hanzo is but together they find out some deeper parts of eachother..........oh! I mean themselves! sorry ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saucy beginning INCOMING

Hanzo nearly snarled at himself, the hot water soaking his aching muscles. After Genji had left him alone at the festival, he'd promised himself to beat the living hell out of his brother. That he almost did. His father finding out about not only Genji, but this mystery man, caused them to go through extremely rigorous combat that day. Hanzo, of course, getting his punishment for not killing the man on site. He looked down at his swollen thighs, deep cuts still oozing as it morphed into soft pink water trickles. He tenderly rubbed them in a feeble attempt to help. He hissed again, only this time at the raised muscle and tendons around his forearm. He was sure he couldn't even hold Stormbow correctly. Ugh. I knew I should've stayed home to meditate, he thought angrily. But then why did his thoughts bring him back around to the immature cowman? With his scruffy stubble...those soft almond eyes...and his ravishing smile....

It wasn't until Hanzo felt his swollen cock twitch in his hand that he even realized he'd began stroking himself. The feel of the hot water rubbing along his palm made him shiver with pleasure. He looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes slowly as the pain melted away to pleasure. He couldn't stop repeating the way the man had talked to him in his own mind. Over and over. Those sweet lines nearly tasting of milk and honey. The coil tightening in the bottom of his belly. Those damned pet names. Hanzo stroked himself harder, working passed pain and imagining what his name would sound like on the tip of his tongue. "M..mmmmmmm....J........Jesse" he whimpered out, slamming his forearm against the wall. The glass doors shook against his weight. He didn't care. In this moment, all he wanted was to feel full of this man. This.....attraction felt...so strong. Hanzo carefully spread his legs...then thighs. He sucked on his middle finger for some time. Thinking of sucking on that man's large bulge. Trying to please him. "Jesse......." he cooed again. The water starting to feel hotter as Hanzo's wild arousal began to spin faster. Then, almost primal, Hanzo began growling low as he slipped a knuckle deep into himself. He grinned as he felt the tight and pressing heat beginning to slick. His voice cracked higher when he began to pump it ever so slowly. What it'd be like. To feel full. To be stuffed. Hanzo pushed further, a long and drug out moan ripping and dragging across his throat. His legs began quaking. The thought of this man's bulk was getting him so bothered. Hanzo stroked faster, almost painfully so. He wanted to cum. He wanted to release. He wanted the feeling of sex. At that moment, Hanzo barked at the empty walls as the coil in his gut snapped. Thick, white seed slunk in ropes onto the shower floor. Hanzo watched it collect through glassy, teary eyes. When he finally started coming down from his high...he began to almost second guess himself. Why did he just pleasure and finger himself to a man he barely met. To a man who could be very dangerous. To a man he doesn't even know. Hastily, he finished grooming himself off before leaving to meditate. What was causing him to be so reckless?

*

Jesse layed back against the ally walls. I guess I'll just have to find a vantage point, he thought curtly. Dropping his cigar, he snuffed it out with the hip of his heavy boot. McCree began climbing up to a small abandoned tower that sat not too far away from the garden where he'd followed that beautiful man. He prayed silently he'd catch a glimpse of him again. Excitement burning in his chest. Suddenly, he saw a flash of light green. Something he'd been told to keep an eye out for. He narrowed his eyes at the target. Genji, heir to the Shimada throne. However, it seemed so weird to have such an unruly man as the up and coming leader. Jesse watched as Genji hooked the two lovely women he had closer to his small frame. They were laughing. Enjoying each other's company. Jesse laughed, "Cute. An easy target."

Suddenly, there was he faintest of wind that caught the baby hairs behind his ear. Snapping Peacekeeper ready, he flipped around. Jesse only stopped from pulling the trigger when those dark, powerful eyes were caught with the slightest shock. 

"So quick to draw your weapon Mr. Jesse. If I hadn't been following my brother, perhaps you could have actually caused him harm." Hanzo's voice was cool....quiet. It sent a jolt to Jesse's spine...and to his attentive member. Jesse smiled nervously, only then realizing who the true heir to the Shimada clan was. How could he be so stupid? This man could be the definition of a clan leader. His stoic and taught personality carried it with ease. Then his face dropped...slowly lowering Peacekeeper back into her holster. Jesse had exposed his name. Who he worked for. Everything Gabe said. He could feel himself sweating. "What is wrong cowman? Have I made you uncomfortable being so close to danger?" Hanzo purred. It was taunting. It was aggressive. It was.....sultry. Jesse swallowed hard, attempting to collect his manhood.

"Well...I'll be damned. Then why don'tcha do somethin about me Mr. Shimada? After all, ya know I'm a threat." Hanzo huffed.

"Did I not make a promise to find out if I found you worthy? Perhaps even more than learning about Blackwatch?"

"If ya gonna wanna torture me, I'd love ta' see ya try. My boss puts me threw tha ringer more times than one."

Hanzo almost had a hard time understanding him at first. His southern and thick accent making some words not even to their full pronunciation. Hanzo narrowed his eyes, crunching his brow. "Do you intend to stop us Mr. McCree? Do you intend to assassinate my brother and I?" Hanzo shifted, lifting Jesse's head under his chin with Stormbow. "You should've known I'd been trained well." Jesse nervously smiled. An old reaction.

"Well darlin', can't say I'd be happy to die for my cause. But seein' as you're the cause...wouldn't be too bad of a way ta go." Regaining some confidence, he began to square up to Hanzo. He pushed his face in closer. Hanzo could smell the freshly smoked cigar on his breath. The smell of dark spices resting on his skin. Hanzo gulped.

"You do not know of what you speak. Playing with a dragon does no fair well for one's life."

"Heh. Well, ain't been much for one to not tempt fate and danger." McCree reaching up to scratch the back and bottom of his head. "Plus...judging by the way you've been eyeballin' me, you don't know what I can do."  
Hanzo stopped. Staring him dead in the eye...and laughed. His body rocking and shaking from his loud and powerful laughs. Jesse thought he'd die happy there. This man's laugh was so deep and stirring. Jesse could feel his heart thumping up into his throat. This man is dangerous...so why hasn't he been killed yet?

"Oh McCree...you truly are as ignorant as my brother. I have not killed you simply for the fact I find you interesting. Not to mention your affiliation with Blackwatch. Why should I let you go?"

Jesse smiled wolfishly, his eyes darkening the longer he stared at Hanzo. "Tell me this then and I'll stay. What's your name? I can either die happy or die tryin' to be." Hanzo snuffed, shifting his weight back and slowly lowering his bow.

"I presume you are well aware of what we stand seeing as you were sent to collect intel on us. So you know of our bidding. It is your past I wish to know. THEN....I will give you my name." Jesse grinned, his big teeth beaming with pride. So Hanzo gently led Jesse to a small clearing, very near to Shimada Tower. There, they sat near a very populated koi fish pond. Jesse looked around, taking in the beautiful scenery he wasn't used to. He grew up where any form of plant life was either a tumbleweed or a sweet tasting cactus. The garden was in bright bloom, even having a soft layer of darling pink cherry blossom petals. There were many other brightly colored flowers that were grouped up almost according to species. The small amounts of grass and sand patterns were obviously tended to almost hourly by the looks of it. McCree internally laughed. He didn't understand why they'd want THIS level of perfection for some plants that were going to freeze over in the later months. However, he couldn't help but notice Hanzo's calmness as he folded his legs delicately under himself. "So uh...Mr. Shimada-"

"Do not..........." Hanzo interjected, not once opening his eyes or turning his head, "-call me that. That is my father. We are nothing alike." McCree twitched, feeling those words sting his chest like an ice prick. He quickly understood Hanzo's feelings toward his father. He almost wondered why Hanzo hadn't left.  
"Then why do you stay?" Jesse asked cautiously, watching his reaction to the question. It took all of the strength Hanzo had not to blow up. To turn and yell why he couldn't. He'd be hunted down. He'd be killed. He'd dishonoring his clan's name. He'd abandon Genji and he knows it would not work as it did with himself. He...........didn't know what he'd do or where he'd go. He tapped his fingers on his silk pants, attempting so satiate his impending anger. He could almost feel the inner turmoil of his dragons inside him. One urging him to finish this man like he was taught; however, the other tried to reason. Almost attempt to justify Jesse's words not as weakness, but misunderstanding and concern. Why would a Blackwatch operative sent to watch me care? Is there some ploy I should concern myself with? he asked in the rainstorm of his brain.

"Because....it is not as simple as you make it appear McCree." Hanzo hissed, letting the fire bite off his tongue.

"Woah woah! I'm....I'm real sorry partner. Didn't mean to upset 'cha. Jus'........jus' don't know if you really enjoy what you do. After all...I'm allowed to sit with you and gaze at yer beauty no? Besides, you think I WANTED to do the stuff I do?"   
Hanzo turned, raising an eyebrow. Intrigued. "Yeah...I only joined Blackwatch to keep my ass outta jail. I know you know about Deadlock. I only joined them to help my ma. She was real sick at the time and my pa passed away when I was younger. So I did everything for them to earn money. Was the best damn shooter they had if I may say so," he added in with a small chuckle. "But...I did'a lotta stuff I wish I hadn't. Hits, money collections 'n shit like that. Couldn't tell my mama cause it'd break her heart." Jesse looked down at the fish, tears forming in his eyes and a lump growing in his throat. Hanzo took notice and quietly asked, "-and you wanted to leave that?"

"Yeah...I did. Couldn't stand seein' the hurt and loss in other people's eyes. 'specially my ma's. So when I went to leave-" Jesse trailed off, feeling his chest tighten as the tears began falling, "I had to protect her. They sent hits out on us. So many. It wasn't until I murdered 15 men in my ma's own house did she see what her boy really did. That I lied. What I did wasn't noble." Hanzo nodded slightly, not knowing what to do or how to help him. He felt a small surge of sympathy for this cowman. He had feelings. He had regrets. Hanzo couldn't count how many times he regretted hurting Genji or breaking women's arms just to make their traitorous husbands confess...then murdering them. He knew what it was like to have blood soaked hands. Unable to be cleaned by any amount of water or prayer. McCree cleared his throat. "So, of course Overwatch kept tabs on us. So seein' all I did and being in the top, it was either join...or rot in jail. And seein' as I already died in my ma's eyes......I guess workin' covert didn't sound too far out my league."

Hanzo inhaled softly through his nose, picking his words carefully. "I know the feeling that eats at you. Sometimes makes sleep avoid you at times." Hanzo gently reached out to rest it on Jesse's knee but quickly pulled away. What was wrong with him? He looked up into the larger man's eyes. They were still lightly glazed with tears which made their amber-honey glow match the beauty of the koi pond. Some times passed with neither of them saying anything. After what felt like years, Hanzo stood, adjusting his long dress shirt. "Hanzo." He spoke out.

"What? What'cha say?" Jesse blinked quickly, not sure if this stoic man was actually speaking to him.

"Hanzo Shimada. I thought of you deserving to know," Hanzo almost whispered in sure if he heard himself reveal his name.  
"Oh. Wow. That.....that's amazin'." Jesse grinned, his smile stretching to the sides of his face. He gently plucked his hat off his head to nervously run his fingers through his hair. "Ain't so fair when you already know mine," he joked.  
Hanzo grunted in a playful way, forcing a smile to stay hidden under his grimace. "That is your own fault cowman."

"Please darlin'. I'd be honored if the great Hanzo Shimada called me by my first name." Jesse carefully placed his deep brown hat on Hanzo's perfectly wrapped hair. It nearly threw Hanzo off when he felt it sit gently on his tight bun. He took a small sniff, only to feel his stomach turn. It smelled of the cigar smoke...but also of the dark and musky smell that rolled off of the thicker man's chest. "Plus, I love hearin' ya say my name."  
Hanzo looked up at it, noticing the small holes and tears beginning to travel to the brim of it. There was obvious love put into this hat. "You look absolutely stunnin' in that dear. I know it don't match but can't help but stare." Jesse cooed, reaching his hand out to touch Hanzo's face. Hanzo cold feel how fast and hot his face and ears were getting. Jesse could even see Hanzo's collarbone turning pick. Damn you cowman. Damn you. Hanzo silently cursed in his brain. How this man could make him feel like soft feathers just by his words. Then his amber eyes making his head light and knees weak. He...almost thought back to his shower earlier. Jesse whispering sweet nothings to him. How was this getting to him? Hanzo could feel himself walking closer to this big man. The smell of smoke and sweat close in his nose. Hanzo licked his lips gently, eyes scanning Jesse's nervous smile. Jesse slowly curled his fingers around Hanzo's chin.

Hanzo couldn't stand it any longer. He knew the risks and with all he's already done...this didn't seem to far of a stretch. Hanzo carefully closed his eyes and pushed his face until he felt his lips begin to rub softly against McCree's slightly rough lips. He could taste whatever shitty American tobacco was sitting on his tongue. Jesse's heart was fluttering so hard he was worried he was going to pass out. He gently wrapped his big, warm hands around Hanzo's thin but strong waist, pulling him closer. Hanzo had a twinge of pleasure and adrenaline shoot up his spine when he felt a very hard pressure against his upper thigh. How big IS this man? he thought nervously. Hanzo was built, but no where near McCree. Hanzo gently pushed his tongue further into McCree's hot mouth, swirling it in a seductive dance. Jesse softly grunted as he kissed his hard but tenderly. Now he could fully smell just how sweet Hanzo smelled. Not only so clean but a lot sweeter and tantalizing than he imagined. Hanzo's skin was angelically soft in comparison to McCree's rough and hairy skin. Hanzo relished in it. He himself was practically hairless so rubbing against Jesse sent his nerves on fire. Hanzo gently draped his arms over Jesse's massive shoulders as he pressed himself into the curve of his toned abs. They continued their dance, Jesse giggling when their teeth clinked or their noses butted hard. Both Hanzo and Jesse relished in this. Almost carefree. No worries. No responsibilities. No commanders or fathers or bosses. Only each other in this warm and comforting embrace. Their soft sucking and popping noises were music to the other's ears. Jesse gently coaxed Hanzo's bottom lip into his mouth as he sucked gently, causing Hanzo to moan pretty loudly. Hanzo pulled away quickly, embarrassed. Jesse thought he'd die. There stood Hanzo, hair slightly coming undone from his highly perched bun, pink and kiss-swollen lips, and his pupils dilated and glazed with lust. Jesse couldn't help but grin so devilishly. He'd hear that moan over and over for as long as he lived.  
"I.....I uh...-" Hanzo stuttered, trying to regain his composure. "I apologize for my...forwardness. And urges."

"Honey, don't apologize. That was.....wow," Jesse tried to say as comforting as he could. It was as clear as day that was Hanzo's first kiss. "I could die perfectly happy ya know? If you were still hintin' on that." Jesse laughed a bit. Hanzo felt his cock twitch hearing McCree laugh. It was robust and deep. Nearly as addicting as kissing him.

"I think you've proven as no threat. Do not fret on losing your life at my hands McCree. Unless you do something completely stupid," he tried to joke, still coming off of the high he got.

"Ah! You wound me darlin'!" Jesse faked emotional pain.

"So....what of your hat Mr. Cowman?" Hanzo asked, gently beginning to take the hat off.

"No no! Please. You look.....stunnin' with it on. Plus...gives me another excuse to see ya again. I love that hat."

"You wish to see me again?"

"No doubt sugar pea," Jesse winked as he bowed. "I can meet ya at the ally again. Jus' take care of my hat ok?" Jesse gently grabbed Hanzo's soft hand and kissed the palm of it before turning to walk of. As soon as Jesse turned the corner, Hanzo had to repress the urge not to skip like a girl back to his room.

 

***

 

"Anija? Hanzo come on! I saw you kissing that weird American! Just tell me his name!!!" Genji nearly screamed, knocking hard on Hanzo's bedroom door. Hanzo had barely been able to sneak in such a big and ridiculous hat. He was busy sewing up the little holes and tears Jesse accumulated over the years.

"Why should you care?"

"I just wanna know if you got dick!"

"Good God Genji! Why must you know?!"

"I'm your brother! I care about your happiness! And plus I have a bet riding on it!"  
Hanzo swung the door open so fast, he nearly took out Genji who'd pressed his cheek up to it. Hanzo almost shot arrows through his eyes when Genji grinned, big and goofy. Genji shrugged, "So brother, he was worth your attention?"  
"He's very....peculiar if that's what you're implying."

"Anija," Genji gently grabbed his brother's shoulders, "I'm very happy for you. I know how difficult it is. Everything Father is putting on you. Especially with Kaika. I'm....beyond ecstatic that you've been able to relax some." Hanzo thought carefully on his words. He had been right. The man had occupied his every free thought when he wasn't training. Even meditation involved the robust and sexy cowman. Hanzo nodded in thanks to his brother. These were the times he was thankful to have someone on his side.  
"Goodnight Genji. I must head to bed now. I've had quite a long day as I'm sure you're aware." Hanzo softly said, beginning to close the door to go and bathe. Hanzo's mind already drifting back to his first kiss. Tasting the American and rolling the thoughts on his tongue.

"Yeah, not getting dick the first day is usually exhausting," Genji whispered, ducking down the hallway as a vase flew past his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for more angst, gore, and smut! ;D


	3. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New ground has been covered by both of our men, but there's some not good shit around them.

Hanzo spent the next few weeks using his free time to research the cowman. After his trainings, he'd hurry, shower, and tend to the tattered old hat. As he fixed stitching, he'd read up on American news articles. Many described the horrible acts Deadlock did or how Overwatch was able to head off the gang.  _ Biker gang _ ....Hanzo raised an eyebrow. An odd name for such tougher individuals. When Hanzo searched up the term for biker, he was pleasantly surprised. Many had clips of these men from movies and shows, but one in particular looked like McCree. Obviously not near as stunning, but the same level of brawny-ness. Hanzo felt the corner of his mouth twitch up at the thought of the other man. They would sneak off to that sequestered ally and talk. He smiled at how nervous he got. But also how overly confident he made himself believe he was.  _ What a stupid idiot _ he chuckled. As Hanzo dove more into Overwatch and his family's secret file regarding the organization, Kaika was knocking outside his bedroom door.

"Hanzo-san? Has anyone made you aware of how inconsiderate you are? Forgetting our family dinner tonight?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes. Meetings, dinners, arrangements....for what? Some false idea they were in love? That it wasn't for power and control? Why bother. Hanzo snorted, standing quickly and gently placing the hat on his own throne-like bed. He marched quickly but effortlessly to the door, nearly ripping it open.

"Why do you even try Kaika-san?"

"Because I know what my birth-right has destined me for you insolent-"

Hanzo snapped. An underlying rage emerged. He could no longer be tormented by this woman. She was almost an extension of his father. Cold, unfeeling, apathetic, uncaring. Everything the opposite of his sweet mother. Hanzo finally snapped. Years upon years of neglect and abuse. Years of never getting to be more than anything than a weapon and pawn. Not a person. Hanzo quickly lashed out and slapped Kaika hard. Her hair unraveled and the sound of the slap alerted Genji relaxing in his room across the hall.

"Get OUT of my house you swine. You shame yourself and shame your gender with your actions. Do not bother coming to my chambers or so help me I will show you and your family the fullest extent of the Shimada clan." Hanzo stared at her with his hardest glare. He could feel anger pooling in his stomach and the dragons screaming up his arm. He gave her not a second glance before slamming his door in her face, snatching the hat and beginning his decent out the window. Little did he know, Genji was trailing him quietly only a few yards behind.

 

***

 

McCree sat perched up on the rooftop of a particularly nice looking ramen-shop. For as much as he criticized the noodles, he enjoyed quietly sitting next to Hanzo eating them. But he also enjoyed telling the heroics of Blackwatch and trying to get Shimada-san to laugh that hard again. He wasn't successful, but he was damn well going to try. No one dared question where a Shimada went when he was on his own. It was something Jesse was almost happy he could experience. No one thought anything (or was allowed to think) of what two younger adults were up to. The more McCree thought about it, the more he smirked. Jesse himself was 19. Hanzo was almost 10 years his elder.  _ Actually, 7 years I believe. who knew I'd be into older guys _ , he laughed. Scratching his stubble, long and black hair grabbed his eye. Turning his gaze to the street was Hanzo, looking beyond horrifying. Jesse had never seen this side of Hanzo. Never thought that such a beautiful man could look so.....murderous. Dangerous. Intimidating. Something was wrong. He quickly snuffed out his cigar and was beginning to scale down the building when Hanzo lifted himself up and onto his building. The deep almost burning coal of his eyes scared Jesse. "Hey Shimada-san, what's going on?" Jesse offered a hand to help Hanzo but he had already angrily perched himself by an exhaust pipe. "Hanzo?.............sir?.........." Jesse tentatively began walking towards him, watching the dragon burn. Hanzo roughly pulled the tie from his hair and let it fall. By this time, it was nearing the end of summer in Japan and the wind was constantly blowing. This not only blew the wonderful oils from Hanzo's skin directly into McCree's nose, but let him see what he desired. Watching his stoic face wrapped in his thick and inky hair. His big flowing ripples gently wave and gallop across the wind towards McCree. Jesse was struck still. On one hand, this beautiful man was practically glowing in the early moonlight, but was also flowing with rage. As he approached closer, he noticed something folded in his lap. 

"Jesse. Please.....come here." Hanzo softly cooed out, trying to tame his shaking hands, adrenaline rushing from rage.

"Yessir?"

"I......uhh.....you need your ridiculous hat back," he held out the hat, still shivering with nerves. Jesse's jaw nearly hit the floor. Hanzo had meticulously been working on fixing his hat since he put it on him all those weeks ago. He remembered. But... _ is this why he was upset? Had I done something to ruin us? Was it our kisses? _ Jesse nervously reached out to retrieve it.

"Th....thank ya partner. You....you really didn't have to put all that work into my old crappy hat."

"Not if you've had it for all those years. Were did you get it?"

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, scratching, "My pa...." Hanzo turned to look at him. "I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable. It's been a very bad night. There's no need for me to project that onto you. Why are you out here so late? You know I wasn't to be leaving the Tower at all today."

"I was honestly just hoping I'd get a glimpse of you meditating out in the garden," Jesse sheepishly laughed out. "Kinda hard to keep you off my mind ya know." Jesse smiled, making sure to be real slow and gentle when reaching out for Hanzo's hand. Hanzo blushed, gently squeezing and looking up at Jesse. He felt his heart thumping hard against his throat, his rage simmering down. Jesse smirked and pushed some hair behind Hanzo's ear. "I wanna look at yer purty face darlin'. I adore your hair, but your face is the best feature. Can't exactly pass up a God can I?" Hanzo rolled his eyes, a smile trying to creep past his harsh frown. "You must entertain yourself often Mr. McCree?"

Jesse blushed hard. Hearing Hanzo still struggle to say his name gave him goosebumps. Jesse gently crawled up next to Hanzo, holding the side of his face. Hanzo looked into his honey glazed eyes. Even in the moonlight, they were bright and golden. Hanzo started to feel his worries, his anxiety, his fears as Jesse's hot breath engulfed his tongue. Jesse smiled into the kiss, his hands searching for Hanzo's waist for more stability. Hanzo slowly closed his eyes, letting himself go in this strong man's arms. He'd become accustomed to Jesse's cigarette smoke. It was less harsh than the cigars Jesse stole. There's a lot he'd gotten to......... _ love. _ Hanzo had a realization. He.....he'd fallen in love with this man. The days added to weeks, to a few months. They both almost forgotten it was for surveillance.  They forgot they came from two giant and world changing organizations. They forgot the risk. They forgot the danger. They forgot the differences.

 

_ What the fuck am I doing? What if?..... _ Jesse's mind whirled as he danced his tongue around inside of Hanzo's mouth. He felt confident and apparently the gorgeous man across from him did as well right? He would've shoved Jesse away or stormed off to a different ally way. Jesse couldn't help but smile. Hanzo tasted of tea and Jesse couldn't help himself. He pushed further, gently pulling the smaller man into the crevice of his lap. He could feel his own member stiffening. He nervously tried to move so it wasn't stabbing him in the leg. Hanzo giggled softly to himself. He slowly pushed his bubbly ass down harder onto McCree's lap. He wanted to  **_feel_ ** this man. He wanted this man. He could trust this man. "Mmmmfph.........Jesse" Hanzo cooed, hands grabbing his pectorals and swirling his thumbs on Jesse's nipples through his shirt. Jesse groaned low, almost animalistic. He quickly spun his fingers through Hanzo's hair, relishing in the texture. Jesse couldn't think of how he could be any luckier. This beautiful man gave him his trust...his attention. Hanzo slowly started to grind his ass onto Jesse's lap more lovingly. Hanzo's own erection gently brushing the other man's abs. He slowly lifted Jesse's shirt, peppering his collarbone with kisses and softer love bites. Jesse gently lifted Hanzo's head.

"Hey there partner, slow down. We got time. I'm still here fer another week," Jesse whispered, hands snaking down to Hanzo's thighs.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I want you. Tonight. I.....I need you McCree."

Jesse could feel his stomach drop. Was he seriously asking what he was thinking?

"Sugar plum. You thinkin' straight? Yer really serious about this?"

"Y.....yes." Hanzo blushed hard, nervously twiddling his thumbs. Would Jesse judge him for being a virgin? Jesse stared into Hanzo's eyes. They were blown with lust and compassion; a direct opposite of how the man stormed up not but a couple hours earlier. "Darlin'.....you know what all it means right?" Hanzo nodded, lips swollen as he moves to drag Jesse's mouth back to him. "Then I'm goin' slow. Last thing ya need is to go back home to Genji lookin' like you shat yourself."

"What does that word mean?"

"Uhh...I'll tell ya after. Don't wanna ruin the mood sweet pea." Jesse slowly laid Hanzo back, scooting him off his lap. He even placed his hat against the pipes for his God to rest easier. Hanzo was swallowing hard, unsure of the cowman's intentions. Jesse peppered Hanzo's cheeks and ears with tender kisses, slowly rubbing his thumb across the head of Hanzo's cock through his cloth pants. Hanzo whimpered, trying to contain himself. Jesse smiled devilishly, "Don't you go holdin' those back darlin'. I wanna hear you enjoy yerself. You don't do it often 'nough." He dropped his voice as he spoke. A wave of lust and chills rippled through Hanzo's smaller frame, instantly releasing a long moan from deep inside his throat. Jesse gently shifted his robe covering to admire his body. He was worried he'd make the man cold, so he laid some of his body against him. Jesse carefully took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue in a circle while his lips sucked gently. Hanzo groaned out loudly again, body twitching. "Oh baby......babydoll," Mc

Cree softly encouraged. Jesse took his other hand slowly down the older man's body. He could feel the deep cuts and ridges of Hanzo's beautifully sculpted body. The deep abs, the sharp hipbones, and Hanzo's beautiful cock. He gently began to shift the waistband of the cloth pants downwards, admiring Hanzo's gift. Hanzo's breath hitched. He was beyond nervous of Jesse seeing his penis. McCree could almost feel his anxiety. He looked up lovingly, "Don't you fret love. I love him, and I'm 'bout to show you how much." He grinned widely as he engulfed all of Hanzo's cock. The almost scream that ripped from Hanzo's throat sent Jesse's cock to the hardest it had ever gotten in his life. He slowly bobbed his head, tongue lapping around the head as Jesse began to cup and massage his sweetly shaven balls.  _ You taste so delicious darlin'. So yummy. _ Hanzo's hands scrambled for McCree's hair, panting and groaning pretty loudly. Hanzo could already feel himself getting a knot in his gut. He slowly began to panic.  _ How embarrassing. I can't cum already. He'll laugh at me. _ Hanzo had tears in his eyes. McCree's mouth felt heavenly. But he also had a growing worry as his toes curled and flexed. "J....Je.....Jess....." Hanzo nearly cried out. His breaths were extremely short and sharp. Jesse looked up at his lover unwinding. He couldn't help but wink as he plunged his throat down deeper onto Hanzo. Hanzo quickly dug his hands and nails into Jesse's mattered hair. His thighs and arms contracting as he tried to do everything from shooting himself into Jesse's warm and wet mouth. Jesse knew what was going on. He remembered the first time it happened to him. Jesse continued to methodically mulling and rubbing Hanzo's balls, slowly bringing his pinky close to his hole. Jesse lifted his head, tongue extended, showing off all of the spit and precum to Hanzo's twitching face. Jesse gently took his other hand and slowly began pumping Hanzo's shaft. "Come darlin'.......I want you to release....I wanna please my prince." Jesse growled low, smiling devilishly as he slammed his whole throat on Hanzo's member. Hanzo finally peaked, he couldn't hold it any longer. Between the bigger man's mouth and his dangerously sweet words, he came almost on command. He could feel hot and very sticky ropes shooting against Jesse's cheeks and the back of his throat. Hanzo felt his head spinning, scratching and pulling Jesse's hair to cope with this lost of control. This...bliss. This ecstasy. Jesse happily gulped down every drop of Hanzo. Jesse could feel his own peak slowly approaching. He pushed the feeling down. Even as tempting as it was to want to grind into Hanzo's masculine leg. After Jesse cleaned every inch of Hanzo's cock, he quickly pulled the smaller man into his lap, gently massaging his abs. Hanzo's eyes were completely glossed over in pleasure. He could tell Jesse was giving him that big stupid grin, but everything was so fuzzy and floaty. "I......I apologize.....McCree.....I-"

"Don't you fret darlin'. Take your time. I told you I'd take reeeealllllly good care of my sweetpea." Jesse gently leaned down and kissed Hanzo's forehead. "Now I just gotta try and tidy up a spot for my prince so he's not hurtin'." Jesse gently sat Hanzo up, helping wiggle Hanzo's cloth pants up and make sure he was stable. Hanzo's legs still felt like jelly and his head still felt funny, but in a good way. Jesse gently scooped up his hat, admiring it as he ran his fingers through Hanzo's hair. "Jesse?...." Hanzo whispered, ears burning red.

"Yeah dumplin'?"

"Let's go to the Tower."

 

***

 

Jesse was speechless as Hanzo effortlessly scaled the wall back to his room. Jesse couldn't help but watch Hanzo's taught and firm ass move and jiggle as he leapt into his window. "Cowman....will you follow or must I drag you up myself weakling?" Hanzo couldn't help the grin plastered on his face. Below him was such a likeness to an old Shakespearean play. He couldn't help but chuckle softly. Jesse took a deep breath, getting ready to mount the wall. His raging erection making it harder to keep focused on grabbing the right divots Hanzo instructed. While his Romeo scaled the wall, Hanzo was quickly tidying his room. It was immaculate but Hanzo was always a stickler for detail. Hanzo continued to readjust his sheets, double and triple check the lock on his door. He raced to the mirror. He was a right mess. His normal, pristine appearance was not who he saw in the reflection. He saw a man who's hair was a wreck. His cheeks and lips big and pink and flustered. Even his eyes seemed to be wider, more attentive. His clothes thrown on lazily. He sighed, nervousness building.  _ I shouldn't have brought him. Especially with everything going on. What am I going to- _

"See? Ain't just me who can stare atcha' all day." Jesse cooed in his southern drawl. Hanzo could feel his ears burning. He slowly turned around, half in surprise and half with anxiety. There, in all his blazing glory, was his cowman. Hanzo had never seen Jesse without his armor and pants, which he didn't blame. Jesse was always out on his "covert-ops" missions. But here was the cowboy, leaning against the bedpost in only tight boxers. He was very hairy, especially on his stomach and legs, just like his arms. He wasn't nearly as cut as Hanzo, but he did have a rippling 6 pack of abs. He grinned, tipping his hat and grabbing his cock outside of his underwear. Hanzo audibly squealed. It. Was. Huge. The sheer outline made him sweat with nervousness. Something about this rustic and brutish beast of a man peaked Hanzo's interest. He was so different, he was so opposite of everything he'd ever been taught. The man had to be taught how to properly eat noodles. But he could wield a gun like Hanzo had barely seen others do before.

 

"Han....you can do a lot more than stare my lil peach. Is.....everything ok?" Jesse slowly walked toward Hanzo, careful of his movements. Hanzo gulped. "Don't worry dear, I gotcha."

"McCree...I.....I've umm.....never..." Hanzo couldn't help himself. Bringing even the words to his lips felt like stinging venom. Genji for years had teased him about his virginity, he didn't want the same from the man he........loved.

"Hanzo Shimada......heir to the Shimada clan is nervous 'bout tellin' little ol' me he's a virgin. I know darlin'. I was in the same shoes before" Jesse gently took his hand with a shy smile. "I'm not gonna judge you. I'm here to help. I.....I love you after all." Jesse's face blushed as he extended a gentle hand. Hanzo stared up into his honey glazed eyes. "You....you knew?" Jesse chuckled softly. "Yes sweetie pie, but I want to do the best for ya. I want your firsts to be perfect. Mine wasn't, and I ain't about to do that to you. Now come on Hanzo, I'll go as slow as you need me to." Jesse gently took Hanzo to his bed, gently kissing the nape of his neck as he slowly pulled his "dress and robe thing" off. Hanzo grunted, fingers digging into his soft bed. "Oh Han...I promise....I'm gonna make you feel like a fucking King." Jesse grunted into his ear as he slowly dug his hardened cock into Hanzo's firm ass. Hanzo whimpered, feeling himself bend forward. "Woah woah now partner....gotta work you comfortable honey." Jesse chuckled, pulling the cloth pants down to expose Hanzo's half hardened penis. He then began rubbing soft circles into both of Hanzo's asscheeks. A soft moan escaping both of them. Hanzo smiled, feeling his head getting light again. Jesse then slowly put his index finger around Hanzo's head to his mouth. "Pucker up darlin'." Hanzo hesitated, unsure of Jesse's intentions until he felt Jesse's other hand beginning to spread him. Hanzo slowly opened his mouth, beginning to suck on Jesse's finger. His finger was rough and course, but not covered in dirt like normal. There was even a faint smell of cigar and gunpowder he could detect. Jesse let a long, drawn out moan out. "Oh Han don't you go makin' me lose myself early now."  _ The cowman is such a talker. _ Hanzo thought sourly. He wanted Jesse inside him already. He could take the pain. After some time, Jesse took his finger back, ever so gently circling Hanzo's entrance. "Now honey, if it starts hurtin', you are to tell me, ok? No if, ands, or butts. I ain't about to cause you pain. For anything." The words were reassuring...truthful. This helped Hanzo relax. Hanzo nodded, gently folding his hair over his shoulder. Jesse stroked Hanzo's clean cut back as he pushed in, only to the first knuckle. Jesse noticed the man had such little to no hair on his body as well. It only amplified his perfectly sculptured body and hips. What he wouldn't give to push his full cock inside of him now. To hear his voice call his name. To feel just how warm and tight he knew he'd be. The man took extreme pride in his appearance and health. Jesse's thoughts were interrupted by a very loud cry of pleasure from Hanzo. "McCree!" Hanzo panted. He could already feel himself contracting around the man's finger. "More.....more please."

"Now hold on. I gotta get you a bit more open. Ain't about to overwork you my last week here. Need my sweet Japanese man when I come back." Jesse grinned devilishly, pushing another knuckle in and working slow counter clockwise circles. This pulling another deep belly groan from Hanzo. So strong, even Jesse felt the vibrations straight to his dick. Hanzo slowly started bucking his hips back towards Jesse. Trying to break the cowboy's slow, methodical pace. McCree grunted, gently pushing his boxers down, letting his strained cock flop on Hanzo's bare leg. with a sigh of relief, he decided to give in a bit. But only just a bit. He began pumping his finger faster, pushing until his third knuckle was flat against the opening to Hanzo. This clearly was what Hanzo wanted. "Jesseeeeee...." Hanzo's eyes squeezed shut. Attempting to meditate through the stinging pain. It was a weird feeling for him, especially for someone else to be doing this. It was a hell of a lot better than his own fingers and even better than the dildo Genji had stolen for him. "Jesse.....McCree..." Hanzo purred. "Hanzo.....oh babydoll.....say my name again darlin'." Jesse could feel himself grinding his teeth. He was trying so hard to control himself. Before Hanzo could even finish saying, "Jesse", McCree quickly slipped his whole middle finger inside of Hanzo along his index finger. This caused Hanzo to collapse onto the bed in a shivering and blubbering mess. The mantra of "Jesse" on his swollen lips. McCree's smile just amplified. Watching his lover be soaked in attention and pleasure. His eyes swollen with lust and adoration. "Hanzo baby? I need your help with somethin'. So we can get it started. Can....can you flip over fer me?" Hanzo almost sneered if he wasn't stuck in a state of ecstasy. He quickly pulled himself off of Jesse, a soft pop! escaping as he rolled onto his belly facing him. This let him see just how hungry for Hanzo he thought he'd be. But also was met with a very intimidating tactic. McCree's huge cock. It was very thick and about 8 1/2 inches long easily. It was a monster of an American cock if Hanzo had to dub it. He instantly worried about his own cock. It was only about 6 inches long at it's fullest and on the thinner side.

 

"Han...I just need you to get him wet for me. If you don't want to or it gets to be too much for you. I want you to promise me you'll stop." Jesse was extremely serious as well as nervous. His cock had been the downfall of a couple of his past relationships. It was too much. Would it be for Hanzo? Would it hurt him? Did he think he was a freak? Before he could finish his thought, he felt Hanzo's sweet mouth around the entire head of his member. "Oh fuck Hanny! Goddamnit!" Jesse dug his nails into his own palms to not hurt Hanzo. Hanzo gagged only slightly. Not like he'd ever done this before. He looked to Jesse for reassurance and was met with sex blown honey dew eyes. Hanzo felt both powerful and weak to his touch at the same time. Jesse was softly grunting as he held Hanzo's head to ease the strain. Hanzo tried going deeper, gagging himself the whole way. "Baby......oh babydoll your mouth is fuckin' magic. Don't go so far if it hurts darlin'."

"I've never been one to turn down a challenge Mr. McCree." Hanzo's eyes narrowed, playful and commanding. This made Jesse's cock twitch hard with a shiver of pleasure.

"I can only hope I taste as perfect as you did. Can't stop thinkin' 'bout you quakin' in my mouth. How's about I give ya what you've been wantin'?" Jesse growled, stroking Hanzo's sweat soaked hair. Hanzo blushed from his belly up to his ears. The cowboy's accent was even heavier when he was horny. Hanzo gently sat up. "I love you Jesse McCree."

"Han?"

"I love you. These months with you have taught me that. I trust you completely." Hanzo quickly pushed up to McCree's plump lips, kissing him feverishly. It was true. He'd learned to love this...ruffian. This man he could never truly be with if his family had any say. And yet, this is the man he wanted. Needed. Jesse was caught by surprise. His response was just gently laying Hanzo down on the bed, sucking gently on his tongue as he climbed on top. "Breathe darlin'. I'm going to go slow ok? I love you." Hanzo nodded, tracing the other man's hairy abs to his waist. Watching their cocks glide past eachother in an unspoken dance. Jesse took Hanzo's face in his hand as he guided his swollen and thick member to Hanzo's entrance. Hanzo looked into Jesse's eyes, expecting. Jesse gladly filled his lover's need. Pushing only the head in, as not to shock or hurt him. Hanzo wasn't ready for the tingling and burning pain he was met with. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate such a giant object. He began panting and having strained breaths. It hurt but...it was such a good pain. Jesse himself was having trouble breathing. Hanzo's hole was so tight and dripping with saliva. He'd have to use every ounce of willpower not to bust inside of him then and there. Jesse carefully caressed Hanzo's head, holding his tender hip with his other arm. Pumping slowly, he edged in more and more. Each time being greeted with a series of moans and whimpers. Hanzo was a fucking mess. He felt so full. He felt so free. He never wanted the feeling to end. Their bodies grinded in a slow paced dance, the melody of their moans and labored breathings being the only thing in the air. The cool, crisp winds of Japan sweeping in through the open window. Both could smell the rich fruits of the garden with every loving thrust. Jesse relished in every inch he got himself wrapped in with Hanzo. He leaned down to suckle on his nipple, being accepted by Hanzo grabbing a handful of his sweaty hair and a breathy, "McCree." This went on for some time before Jesse felt Hanzo needed to release again; his own impending orgasm fighting his sheer will. "Han. Take a deep breath baby." Jesse scooped both of Hanzo's soft legs onto his shoulders and gripped him by his butt. Before Hanzo could protest, Jesse began driving himself deeper and harder into Hanzo with each trust. "Jesse! Jesse! Oh-" Hanzo sputtered. Jesse continued his onslaught while Hanzo's hands scrambled to grab the sheets. He could feel the tight knot pulling and tightening inside his stomach. The pure fire and electricity racing from his asshole, to his knees, to his nipples, and out his fingertips. He didn't want Jesse to stop. "Please! McCree.....please please please...." he squealed. "Yes babydoll. Anything for you." Jesse released one of his hands to grab Hanzo's aching cock;dripping with precum. Jesse stroked it equal to the pace he continued to pound Hanzo with. This sent them both into a frenzy of twitching members and contracting organs. "Don't stop! Don't stop please!" Hanzo begged, edging closer and closer to orgasm. "Cum for me Hanzo. Cum for me lover." The immediate reaction took Jesse by surprised. Hanzo screamed long strings of Japanese language as long ropes of cum swirled and sputtered onto Jesse's hand and his own belly. Jesse followed suit, completely unloading inside Hanzo's throbbing and stretched opening. "Han!" he called. Jesse continued to work them both through their orgasms until Hanzo winced. The pleasure becoming too much for his flaccid and spent cock. Jesse gently began unfeeding his penis from Hanzo's dripping asshole. Making sure to go slow and not hurt him. With every inch removed, Hanzo felt himself become more cold and empty. Once he was fully removed, Hanzo closed his eyes, soaking in post orgasmic bliss. "Han? Want to go get cleaned up?" Hanzo nodded, taking Jesse's arm for help. He didn't expect his legs to work like an infant's. Jesse helped guide Hanzo into a hot and steaming shower. Jesse opted for borrowing one of Hanzo's Egyptian cloth towels and wiping his whole body clean. He admired Hanzo's glistening body in the foggy doors. Once he'd had his fill, he retreated back to the bedroom in search of his clothes. Hanzo scrubbed until his body felt as it did for a "normal" type of day. Once he felt adequate, he clicked the water off. He took the time to stand there, smiling and rubbing his neck where McCree had been kissing and gently biting. He truly did love this man. But how was he going to keep him close? But before he could begin to think, his sixth hellish sense made him aware of his surroundings. The next thing he heard, was a bloodcurling scream from McCree, and a very large THUMP.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaiku Hasu literally translates to blooming lotus because I'm lame and not a weeb yet :'c
> 
> and lets see if our favorite cowboy figures out who this handsome devil is!


End file.
